


Rowdy Boys

by thatkidryder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clubbing, College AU, Dirty Talk, Dorian pays for everything, Drinking, Intersex Character, M/M, Modern AU, Modern magic AU, Past Substance Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom, Recreational Drugs, Service Top, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkidryder/pseuds/thatkidryder
Summary: Porn from the modern/college AU for Idhren and Ardant Lavellan.Both boys are in a poly relationship with Anthropology Grad student Dorian, who lives with Undergraduate Thaumaturgy/Physics Double Major(because of course) Idhren. Ardant has recently switched to being a Musical Theater after a self harm spiral left him incapable of maintaining a healthy lifestyle as a Mechanical Engineering Major. Over the course of it becoming clear to everyone that Ardant was struggling with depression, recreational drugs, and Alcohol, Idhren grew hostile to him and encouraged Dorian to break up with him after discovering Ardant had cheated with local bad boy Iron Bull. Dorian remained, and eventually Ardant got clean and began on the long road to recovery, moving in with his close friend Sera and her girlfriend Dagna.With his recovery, Idhren grew steadily less hostile towards his boyfriend's lover, and developed a crush on him after walking in on Ardant rehearsing for the Spring musical. Ardant had been interested in Idhren from the beginning, but lacked the courage to make any moves. Now both boys have been gushing about their crushes to a very stressed out and Dorian....Idhren belongs to Erandir





	Rowdy Boys

The lights in the Herald’s Rest flashed purple, green, red, yellow. It was through the surrounding darkness, a pair of glowing eyes approached him. He tried not to look-not to let him know he had looked. His boyfriend’s boyfriend- his crush. His rival; his infatuation. They had met eyes, flashes in the rainbow tinted space, and Idhren had slinked over and danced near him before he danced with him. He was at least a head shorter than the rest of the crowd: a sweating, grinding, yelling mess of elves and humans and dwarfs(okay dwarfs are shorter than Idhren) all moving with or against each other and the music that pounded.

Ardant had been drinking(of course he had been drinking), and when Idhren finally touched him, for a moment it was all he was aware of. Small hands inching their way from the top of his hips to under his shirt. He wondered if Idhren had been drinking too. That would make all of this just a fluke, just a happenstance, nothing. A regret even. But what if it wasn’t? Why else would his hands feel so electric on his skin if this wasn’t on purpose? His heart was pounding and his stomach fell. He wanted all at once to run away and pull him even closer. He was so wordlessly happy when Idhren grabbed his hands and moved them to his butt.

Two hours before.

“What if he doesn’t want to dance with me?” Idhren pouted and rolled over onto his stomach on his side of the bed. Dorian still tapped away at his laptop. Idhren let one foot laze in front of the screen. Dorian looked up for a moment and frowned.

“Stop that. And I’ve told you before- he finds you attractive and if you make a move on him he’ll be putty in your hands.” The man went back to his paper. Idhren kicked his foot away and hugged a pillow when Dorian would not abide him.

“But I’m shy.” He pouted.

“Hah.” Dorian commented. Idhren made a dramatic noise into the pillow.

“You walked in on his rehearsal right?”

“He was so upset.” Idhren frowned. “I bet he hates me.”

“He was embarrassed but he always is. He’s the most full of himself person I’ve ever met but when it comes to the thing he’s actually good at he’s modest to a fault. Anyway that walk in gives you an advantage.” Dorain said. The takatakatakataka of the keys continued, and in a brief pause Idhren stole Dorian’s attention back.

“I don’t understand.” Idhren complained. His boyfriend finally shut his computer and flipped the elf over. He smirked down at him from behind his glasses and Idhren pouted.

“I thought you were too busy to play with me.” He complained.

“I am, but if it’ll get you and your moaning out of here faster I’ll give you a guidebook if need be, so listen up.” Idhren smiled and kissed Dorian on the nose. Dorian smiled back.

“Now, Ardant’s very interested in you, but he’s far too intimidated to make the first move. But that works in your favor since he also finds people who take charge very comforting and arousing. Have a few drinks, relax, and trust me. If you can get your hands on him, he’ll follow you no matter what he says.” Something stirred in Idhren. He was pretty good at getting his intentions across to Dorian, but that was a give and take. Exclusively giving… it sounded kind of sexy. But there was that one thing, and it made it all feel horribly fragile.

“He knows, right? About me.” Idhren said.

“He does.”

“And he wasn’t grossed out?”

“He was confused, but that’s more of a state of being for Ardant than an insight to his feelings. He likes you. He wants you to ride him like a wild horse. You’ll do great.” And with that, Dorian lifted himself off the elf, grabbed his laptop, and left the room. Idhren lay on the bed for a few minutes more, then grabbed his coat and shoes and yelled from the door:

“I’m calling an uber thanks for paying for it!”

Two Hours Later

Ardant’s heart pounded. Idhren’s hands were crawling all over him and he found himself leaning into the touch while also praying that this was a dream and there was no chance he would ever get this far and therefore have the chance to mess things up. But the smaller elf was making himself known- tantalizingly so- digging his nails into Ardant’s back, breathing onto his neck despite the fact he could barely reach. Ardant was sure his hands would tremble if he moved them from Idhren’s hips, but wasn’t this enough to make his stupid brain relax? Idhren was under his clothes, pulling him close, and despite the haze of panic behind the lights and the music and the sweaty crowd, Ardant wanted him closer too. Idhren looked up at him. He said something, but the music was too loud and Ardant couldn’t hear, so he leaned down a bit more, tamping down the thought that he was going to be told to fuck off, and then two things happened almost at the same time.

Idhren blew in Ardant’s ear and licked quickly just below it, and Ardant’s neck all but gave out from desire and his lips fell to Idhren’s neck, kissing and sucking without restraint. He smelled so good- like rain and sweat- He felt Idhren’s hand at his head holding him there and a blooming warmth of being so clearly desired filled him. Idhren’s neck vibrated lightly as he spoke again. Ardant lifted his head to inquire after what the booming music had silenced, but instead of giving words Idhren’s mouth was upon his as though he had just come home from battle. Citrus. Screwdrivers. Strong screwdrivers.

Okay. Oookay! Kissing was happening, and that was good. And there was grabbing and holding and grinding- all good signs, Ardant thought, as his mind shuffled through the evening. They rocked together, now on the edge of the crowd. Every so often Idhren would lift his head and nudge at Ardant’s chin, letting him know he wanted more, wanted him more, and every time the small elf shifted, or caressed, or blinked against his skin, Ardant’s heart fluttered and his mind raced. Don’t fuck it up don’t fuck it up don’t fuck it up. He looked down at the face laying against his chest. Idhren’s eyes were half shut and the deep purple of them looked so lucid in the faint glow and changing lights.

Idhren’s weight was suddenly off of him, and the absence struck like a dagger. But he watched the smaller man smile at him and tap him once on the nose before mouthing “be right back” into the cacophony of sound in the building. He walked towards the bar and Ardant fumbled for his phone.

“Idhrne droppng hella movs whaaaaaaaaat do I do” He texted someone who would know what to do. It didn’t take long.

“Splendid. I shall need as many details as you can purse from the encounter. Have fun!” Dorian replied.

“THAT DOWN’ST HELP”

“Take him to your place I need to sleep here.”

“but I’m scawred”

“He’ll adore you. Just be yourself. You won’t mess it up. He’s been talking about this for a week.”

“Wait reelly?”

And then Idhren was back, standing before him, holding a blunt between two fingers and pointing to the door. Ardant was still tipsy, but not enough to make him unsure of the choice to take Idhren’s hand and be led out into the night. They found a corner to duck behind that was a little more private, not than anyone would care, and Idhren lit the lyrium with a spark from his finger, and Ardant hoped he would remember how impressed he was by that trick later. They sat, and Idhren quickly made himself comfortable in Ardant’s lap and was considerate enough to blow the smoke away from his face. Ardant hadn’t smoked in over a year, and with his recital and the spring show approaching, he didn’t plan to, but watching Idhren’s lips around the paper, the blue glow that lit his face every time he took a drag, that was a different brand of intoxicating. He must have been looking weirdly, because at one point Idhren stared him right in the eye, snuffed out the lyrium, and started kissing him again, though kissing is too polite a word. His tongue was in his mouth, and it was all Ardant could do to keep the trills of pleasure to a minimum. But Idhren just didn’t _stop_. He nibbled at his lips, ran his thumbs over his face, his tongue was a flicker, then a stroke, and then absent and sorely missed- and then he pressed himself pointedly on Ardant’s crotch. Ardant felt his face get hot- very hot- because there wasn’t a way Idhren didn’t know how hard he was. Idhren smiled at him.

“You’re a very good kisser.” Ardant blurted out. Idhren laughed.

“You’re adorable.” And kissed him again. But his hand. His hand was up against Ardant’s crotch and he knew he wanted Idhren so much at that moment: but he was so _smart_ , and _beautiful_ , and _sexy._ Idhren leaned to Ardant’s ear and Ardant swore he could hear the smirk.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” He said.

“Ah-um let’s-let’s go somewhere more private?” Ardant managed and Idhren paused to look at him. Was that it? Had he blown it? His dick was still hard and protested against his jeans, but his head was spinning. Was there a way to fix this? Even if the night ended there, would Idhren go back to hating him after tonight? But just as quickly as the panic began, Ardant noticed Idhren had his phone out and had opened the uber app on it.

“Where’s your place?” Idhren asked as the understanding dawned on Ardant. “Compliments of our boyfriend.” Idhren said with a wink.

When they opened the door, Sera and Dagna were curled on the couch with a glowing laptop providing the only light in the room. They looked up and Sera did a brief double take.

“ ‘Bout time.” She said, and went back to watching _Kirkwall 99_. Ardant was glad the living room was dark and hurried across the carpet to the small hallway and pushed the door to his room open. As the light came on he immediately regretted not cleaning earlier. He and Idhren were sober now- both quieter and more awkward in their conduct, though their fingers were stil lightly entwined. Ardant’s room was strewn with clothes on the floor, the bed unmade, and every surface was littered with un-recycled coffee cans and energy drinks.

“I didn’t know people existed who’re messier than I am.” Idhren commented.

“Sorry- I wasn’t expecting to have anyone over and Dorian’s used to it- ” He stopped himself. Was that okay? To mention what he and Dorian did when Idhren wasn’t around? It had been tense enough when Dorian had refused to break up with Ardant while he was going through his rough spot, would Idhren think he was bragging? But then Idhren was sitting on his bed, kicking his shoes off and tugging lightly to be joined. Ardant felt his heart pounding and hoped to any God that might be listening that Idhren would make it clear in the next minute what the hell he should do next. Instead the smaller elf took a big, shuddering breath and said:

“Do you want me here?”

Ardant was dumbstruck. Wasn’t it clear? He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Idhren- to know if his heart was pounding the same panic and everything was really true and not some terrible miscommunication, but he didn’t have the words. Was Idhren scared too?

“I- yes? I think? If you still want to be here?” Idhren gripped Ardant’s hand tighter. Ardant realized he’d never let go since they left the car. Idhren laughed breathily.

“I never thought I’d actually get this far- God Dorian’s going to give me so much shit over this.”

“He’s told me he’s fine with it- if we ever wanted to, you know…” Ardant knew the end he wanted. He wanted Idhren- he knew he did, but more than that he wanted Idhren to want him back, and then a more fully formed, concrete worry, dawned on him like a blow to the chest.

“Did Dorian tell you to hit on me?” Ardant asked.

“Dorian can barely tell me to hit on him.” Idhren said. Ardant laughed. Dorian was an idiot about making his feelings known- or at least Ardant knew he used to be. He supposed he had Idhren to thank for breaking down those walls so that the man had been able to make his intentions known to Ardant. They were both smiling then, thinking of their stupid lover. And they looked at each other. What would it be like to have one more? Even just sitting here, laughing together… it was so nice.

Ardant leaned in first, but Idhren was just as quick. Their lips were careful at first- all the desperation to secure the attention of the other gone in the room where they were actually alone. It was kind, sweet. Both let their eyes close and their foreheads touched. Idhren pressed for more kisses, until he had pushed Ardant over onto his back and could lean over the top of him. This was the first time Idhren had felt so utterly in charge of where an encounter was heading- not that he lacked control in others. Maybe it wasn’t that at all, but the dynamic? Whereas Dorian pushed and chuckled with a quip, Ardant simply fell over and was vulnerable to him, open to be acted upon and responsive. And that was…. Exciting.

Idhren placed himself carefully- one arm on each side of Ardant’s head, and took note how quickly the younger man’s chest rose and fell under the black button down he was still wearing. Idhren watched his face for a moment, entranced by this new situation- electric? Was this electric? There was nothing jumping in the air, and yet every motion felt like it might set off the next. Ardant couldn’t hold Idhren’s gaze, muffling himself from giggling, Ardant lifted on arm over his own eyes.

“What- I not pretty enough for you?” Idhren teased.

“No, it’s just-“ Ardant took a deep breath, as if not seeing for a moment calmed him. Idhren felt Ardant’s legs squirm about.

“It’s just I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and just being here now- it’s just a lot.” He paused, then quickly removed his arm and almost sat up directly into Idhren. “But I don’t mean I don’t want you here! I do! I’m just, it’s just, I’m really bad at not-“ Idhren kissed him again and gently pushed his shoulders back down. Like a rabbit, he thought. So skittish. Was that racist? He chided his brilliant mind- now wasn’t the time.

He gazed at Ardant again and when his pink eyes started to dart away, and the color rose to his cheeks, and his arm began to return as a shield, Idhren was ready. He caught Ardant’s wrist and pressed it back down into the covers, and leaned into the boy’s neck with little hesitation. And Ardant couldn’t take it. He was gasping and the sounds were- whining? But in a good way? Idhren was sure he’d whined like that before in his own right, but to cause it? It stirred something in him. He sucked harder and nipped and kissed, each note Ardant made a reward and encouragement in his own way.

“Ahh! Hah. Mm. Mm!”

Idhren tested. He kissed and sucked quietly and Ardant’s breathing slowed. When he clamped down and pulled hard, Ardant bit his own lip and was staggered. If Idhren nipped him, his mouth opened and it was like his voice could only break, not speak. Idhren blew gently on a wet, red mark he had left, and nuzzled into Ardant’s ear before giving that too a nibble, and then-

“Idhren!” Ardant yelped. Idhren smiled at his accomplishment- but then there was a loud banging on the door, and two voices screaming.

“IDHREN OH IDHREN” WHAM WHAM WHAM “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIIDDDHHHRRRREENENNNN!” Both elves were frozen in place, and then there was a long silence, and Idhren collapsed laughing just as Ardant yelled:

“SERA!”

“Wait no-“ Idhren called out between fits. Maker he couldn’t breath. “How- tell me how to make him do that!”

Ardant turned to look at him faster than he expected, mouth agape, and from the other side of the door there was cackling followed by WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM, and then a final silence. Idhren laughed and Ardant stood up a moment, paced about, and then sat back down on the bed. He stayed there, while Idhren laughed and choked and laughed more and finally calmed down. And then the smaller elf sat up and put his arms around the taller, nuzzling into his neck again and Ardant pressed his cheek into Idhren’s hair. He seemed tired, drained off all energy from a moment’s worry.

“Sorry about that.” Ardant said.

“It was funny.” Idhren said.

“No deal breaker?” Ardant asked. Idhren kissed him again.

“No deal breaker.” He said, and got up from the bed, stopped, grabbed a pillow from the head, and plopped down on top of it in front of Ardant. On the floor. Ardant stared at him, puzzled, and then everything clicked into place.

“Oh.” Idhren smiled at him and stood to kiss him again.

“You’re so fucking cute.” He whispered. Ardent felt goosebumps rise. Idhren lowered himself back down and ran his hands up and down Ardant’s jeans, and Ardant let his legs be spread apart inch by inch. But Idhren didn’t just stay crouched low. He lifted himself up and put his hands under Ardant’s shirt again, pushing the taller elf’s hands away when he tried to touch him back. Idhren kissed him along the jaw while he unbuttoned Ardant’s black shirt one button as a time, running his fingers over the skin underneath as he went. And then he was kneeling in front of Ardant, whose shirt was still on, but open. Like a skirt blown in the wind. Nice.

Idhren’s hands rested on Ardant’s crotch and worked the button on his jeans.

“How do you want me to suck your cock?” Idhren said not at all too sultry. Ardant trembled and swallowed.

“I’m not picky.”

“Not like some people.” Idhren chided with an eye roll and Ardant cracked a smile.

“He’s SO picky!” Ardant laughed. Idhren smiled back and tugged the jeans to around Ardant’s knees. He fingered his way into Ardant’s boxers and rejoiced silently when Ardant collapsed over backwards, unwilling to face the sight and legs fighting to not push him away. With one hand lightly fingering over Ardant’s shaft, Idhren reached up and pulled him by the loose end of his shirt until he sat up again. The boy had one hand covering his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet. Idhren smiled.

“You have to watch.” He began moving his finger gently up and down and Ardant blinked hard. Idhren pulled a little harder on the black no-longer-buttoned-down. “I want you to watch.” He insisted. He felt the fabric tremble lightly as Ardant breathed. His cheeks were red and he nodded, willing himself to try despite his overstimulation as Idhren released him.

To his credit, he did watch. He watched that fucking beautiful man work his dick until he couldn’t get any bigger. Ardant bit his lip tongue and panted- unable not to- when Idhren fucking licked the precum away from the tip of his dick before taking him- in one motion- entirely into that wonderful, warm, wet world. Ardant could have cried. Idhren never stayed on him for too long, he kissed at his thighs, lapped his balls and there was just so _much_ he was doing. It was all Ardant could do to stay quiet and watch, to not look away when Idhren made eye contact as he sucked him off. He swore quietly when Idhren began to press along the base with his fingers and worked exclusively on his head with his lips.

“Fuck. This is… you, fuck.” Ardant said. He wasn’t within his head. Too much was going into not looking away, not letting everything get away. Idhren changed out his mouth for his hand again, and it was a respite as much as a tease. Idhren pressed his head up under Ardant’s chin and then rose to his ear.

“You taste so good- why didn’t you bring me here sooner?” Idhren whispered. God why HAD he waited so long. This was fucking incredible.

“I- I’m sorry- you’re fucking great.”

“Does watching me suck your dick make you want to touch me?” He cooed. Ardant nodded. He reached out a hand but Idhren caught him. Ardant’s heart switched effortlessly from excitement to panic. He had done something- somehow ruined everything with his pants down and this far along.

“I don’t want you to touch me.” Idhren said, and pressed against Ardant until he lay back and Idhren climbed up to sit on his stomach. He leaned down and viciously attacked the hicky he had left earlier, driving off Ardant’s anxiety and bringing back the fun. He whispered into Ardant’s ear.

“I want you to _Fuck Me_.” Ardant swore he could cum right there, but he held it. Not yet. Not yet not yet not yet. And he had time to concentrate, because to his surprise, Idhren seemed to hesitate at that point. Ardant searched his face, willing himself to have some shred of insight as to how to keep things going- still close, still watching him, and he realized as he lay there, shirt open, pants down, dick out- that Idhren was still fully clothed.

And all of a sudden, he had to recall. Dorian had said something, sometime ago? About how Idhren was transgender but not all the way transgender but still really shy about being naked in front of people? And he hadn’t understood- he still didn’t really, but that was when he finally admitted to Dorian he was attracted to Idhren in that way, and now, when he had him so close, and so dear, it just didn’t matter. He wanted this Idhren to enjoy this as much as he was- to let him know how grateful he was that he was there and that he wanted him. And so he did what he could think of that would maybe help. He took off his shirt the rest of the way, balled it up, and threw it at the light switch.

And then it was dark. And in the dark, there was a rustling. A mattress spring groaned quietly and there was a clothy thud. And there was a hand.

Small, and warm, in his, guiding him to skin. Very smooth, soft skin. And a nipple. Ardant lifted himself up and put both hands on Idhren’s form. He felt Idhren shiver, so he hugged him close and kissed him, because what the fuck was he supposed to do? He kissed him and kissed him and moved his hands to his back, and before long Idhren was kissing back and took a handful of Ardant’s hair and sat firmly on his lap. Ardant groaned at the sudden pressure near his bare dick, which he was suddenly reminded of. Idhren leaned up to Ardant’s ear.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” And he pulled Ardant down atop of him. Still tangled by his pants, Ardant kicked awkwardly for a moment before being trapped in the glow of Idhren’s eyes once more. He fumbled in the dark for his side table and eventually found what he was looking for. The plastic was easy enough to navigate in the dark and the rest was all down to practice and feeling.

“Um, where should I…?” He asked quietly, and then Idhren’s still clothed legs were around his waist grinding on him.

“Ardant, I’m so wet for you. “ He rubbed against Ardant again.

“Ah- how- how do you like it?” He felt Idhren’s pace slow, as though he was disappointed. Fuck. He was bad at this. He was too nervous to be lewd and too horny to give up, so he went with his gut. He leaned forward and began grinding against Idhren’s hips, eliciting a pleased hum from the smaller elf. Ardant kissed at his neck, only to feel his head pushed lower to Idhren’s collarbone. He kissed along it instead. Idhren’s skin was so soft.

“Tell me how to make you feel good.” Ardant said, and kissed him. “You are, so incredible and beautiful.” He swallowed as Idhern squirmed beneath him. “I want to make you feel good.” Ardant said.

“Then get to work Cassanova.”

But Idhren didn’t stay underneath Ardant- rather the moment Ardant moved to get to the aforementioned work, he was flipped over and was suddenly being sat on again. And he could feel it. That warm wetness against his skin made his heart race again. It had been ages since he had been with someone rocking this anatomy. But then again, he had never been with anyone quite like Idhren. He wanted to see. He wanted to see so he could look away, and imagine how it looked instead, because if he didn’t it might all be over too soon. Idhren leaned over him, and the light purple glow was all Ardant could see.

“Stay still, and I’m going to make you scream.” Idhren said.

“Oh.” Ardant managed.

He felt Idhren’s hand on his dick again. He could feel the weight shifting on him, he tried to put his hands on Idhren’s hips, but was all at once overcome by the sensation around him- hot, slick, firm, so fucking soft- and the sound Idhren made: a hum that descended into keening. Ardant grabbed at the fitted sheet beneath him, the corner giving from the old mattress easily and Ardant sympathized with how disheveled it was. Idhren took Ardant in with no trouble. He sat for a moment, and Ardant could feel every shift he made. But then he was being still- why was he being still? He felt Idhren’s cunt being pulled away as the man leaned forward and ran his hands over Ardant’s chest again. Ardant closed his eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Idhren purred. “I want to hear you say it…”

Idhren moved once, quickly, and squeezing at the same time?? Was that even legal? Ardant wanted him to move again so badly- it had felt so nice and he would do anything-

“Please fuck me.” He whispered.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. “ Idhren said. Ardant was sure Idhren was grinning- he was _sure of it_.

“Idhren, please. I can’t-“ Ardant wanted to disappear, it was all too much, but then he heard just the smallest stifled breath from Idhren, and it suddenly occurred to him that Idhren was enjoying this too. “Please fuck me. I want you to make me cum- I want-“

Ardant never finished his request, because his voice was commandeered by Idhren’s movements. Swift, precise, tight, pulsing, slow, heavy- Ardant’s mind couldn’t keep up, but Idhren eventually let his dick. And gods that was good. He rocked blindly- his hips burning from the effort- Idhren leaned forward over him and was kissing him again, and then Idhren wasn’t kissing him. He was halting Ardant- taking control back after the frenzy. His breath shook and he leaned his forehead into Ardant’s neck. Idhren moved slowly; _very_ deliberately, slowly.

Ardant’s heart pounded. Idhren was panting and pulsing all around him. Ardant was so close- if Idhren had finished, he hoped selfishly that he would keep going, that he could get there too and then- Idhren was fully around him again, and Ardant cried out from the sudden resumption of pressure.

“Your turn.” Idhren said. And he. Went. Wild. Ardant couldn’t move- his voice escaped of it’s own volition.

“Idhren- Idhren! IDHREN!” His release was encompassing- spreading warmth from his crotch up his core to his head and his eyelids. He tried to linger in it and was so fucking grateful Idhren had stopped moving the moment Ardant came.

While Ardant breathed and watched the stars, he was aware of Idhren disappearing for a moment, only to return clothed again, but snuggling up beside him, pulling a forgotten floor blanket up as well. Ardant was so tired, from the dancing, and the drinking, and the sex- and he was sure he needed to shower. Fuck, he hoped Sera and Dagna had fallen asleep before they had gotten too loud. Fuck it. It wasn’t a secret.

Idhren turned over several times next to him and Ardant pulled him closer, quickly tossing aside what mess could be cleared away without leaving the bed, and they lay together occasionally pressing sleepy kisses into each other‘s lips. Ardant fingered through a lock of Idhren’s hair that was determined to block his wonderful eyes.

“Dorian’s a lucky man.” Ardant said. Idhren smiled, and threw his leg over Ardant’s side.

“So are you.”


End file.
